Over the past few decades, retail point-of-sale (“POS”) systems have been greatly automated to expedite the checkout process. Computer-based POS systems are now common in the retail environment. Such systems include one or more checkout terminals (i.e., checkout stations or computerized “cash” registers) and a database of prices, inventory and other information related to the items for purchase. Each checkout station typically includes a bar code scanner which can detect a machine readable bar code on the packaging to identify a scanned item. When an item is scanned, the scanner sends a signal corresponding to the product number of the item to a data processing component of the POS system, which then obtains from the database information relating to the scanned item such as price and description.
More recently, self-checkout systems (such as the U-Scan Express® available from Optimal Robotics Corp.) have come into use. Self-checkout systems include self-checkout stations (each of which typically includes a bar code scanner with an integrated scale) that allow customers to scan bar codes on the items they are purchasing. The checkout station also has other input and output devices (such as a numeric keypad, a video camera unit and a display). These systems allow customers to directly perform checkout activities such as scanning barcoded items, selecting modes of payment (e.g., credit or debit card), carrying out payment using automated payment accepting means (e.g., credit or debit card readers), and requesting explanations on how to use the checkout station.
The self-checkout station may have a signaling device (e.g., a call button, an “Assist” key on a keypad, a phone, or other device) for use by the customer to request assistance. Assistance may be required when, for example, a non-bar coded item is to be processed. This assistance request may be sent to, and processed at, a supervisory terminal. The supervisory terminal permits a store employee (i.e., a supervisory employee) to perform a range of supervisory activities overseeing and controlling checkout at the self-checkout stations. Supervisory terminal hardware may include, among other things, a video display used to display video images (e.g., from a video camera or other imaging device at a checkout station), a touch screen, a POS keyboard, a PC keyboard, a receipt printer, and a cash drawer.
Supervisory activities include, among others, providing authorization when a customer is purchasing an item not bearing a barcode (such as produce). Prior to making an authorization, the supervisor may make a visual identification of the item and input at a supervisory terminal a code identifying the item. Supervisory activities also include making decisions when the checkout station detects a discrepancy between the actual weight of an item and the expected weight of that item (“weight violation”). Weight violation activities of the supervisor typically involve either clearing the violation to allow the purchase or removing the item from the order (hereinafter, “voiding the item”) and asking the customer to try again. A supervisor may also provide explanations to customers on how to use the checkout station and check out items on behalf of the customer, (such as when the items are too heavy or too large to be scanned by a fixed barcode reader mounted on the checkout station or when the customer seeks assistance for completing the checkout). Additional activities include enabling and disabling operations at the checkout stations, video surveillance of the customer activities, use of a cash drawer to accept cash payment and dispense change, printing a cashier receipt, printing end-of-day, end-of-week and end-of-month reports, and other software or system maintenance activities.
In some self-checkout systems, a video monitoring system may also be included to help the supervisor oversee customer checkout activities and to assist the customer. A video camera unit at the self-checkout station can be used, e.g., to capture an image of a non-bar coded item for display at the supervisor station. This allows the supervisory employee to view the item and enter the appropriate code.
A number of different user interface modes can be made available on the supervisory terminals. For example, the U-Scan Express system supports “Direct” and “Mini Direct” interface modes to carry out functions such as checkout and voiding of items on behalf of the customer. The Direct Mode interface displays a graphical keyboard using a touch screen at the supervisory terminal. This graphical keyboard replicates the keyboard at the checkout station. The supervisor user can carry out most functions normally executed at a cash register by using (touching) the graphical keyboard keys. A special key may be provided to close Direct Mode and return to normal operations on the supervisory terminal. Direct Mode allows the supervisor to carry out POS operations, including those not required or supported by a self-checkout system, without leaving physical proximity of the supervisory terminal and without having an actual POS terminal mounted on the supervisory terminal.
Another supported interface, known as a Mini Direct Mode interface, uses a display that allows the supervisor to carry out POS operations such as reporting and other functions which may not be supported by a self-checkout station, while retaining a display interface used to supervise the self-checkout stations. A visual indicator (e.g., change of background color on the display) tells the user that Mini Direct Mode is active. In the Mini Direct Mode, input from an actual POS keyboard, mounted on the supervisory terminal, may be accepted. The user can carry out substantially all functions normally available at a checkout station by use of the POS keyboard. A special graphical key may be provided for closing Mini Direct Mode and returning to normal operations on the supervisory terminal.
A number of self-checkout systems are described in, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,083,638; 5,115,888; 5,123,494; 5,125,465 and 5,168,961.